Love from Hate?
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Companion to You Changed Me. Grimmjow finds a new Vasto Lorde level menos in the desert. He takes her to Aizen and she is made the 11th Espada. She's put under Grimmjow's care which isn't exactly a good thing. They both have horrible tempers and a matching bloodlust. Is it possible for love to bloom from hate? Or will they kill each other instead? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello! This is a new story that is actually a companion to one of my others, **_**You Changed Me**_**. You don't have to read them both to understand either of them (But I would greatly appreciate if you read both^_^). This is a Grimmjow X OC story. I've been really wanting to write a story with my favorite Espada and now it has finally happened! Enjoy the story! And please R & R!**

**Warnings: Foul language, mature content later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach.**_

Chapter 1

Blue hair moved in the breeze that swept across the desert of Hueco Mundo. The sword strapped to his waist clanked as he walked. He left a trail of footprints in the sand behind him.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had been turned into an Espada a few months before. Aizen was working on some sort of plan so all of the Espada were pretty much on standby until further notice. He had decided to walk to clear his head after yet another fight with the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He was about to go back to Las Noches when he saw a foot sticking out from behind a boulder. He then moved around the boulder and his eyes widened at what he found. A naked woman with skin as pale as the sand beneath her was curled in a ball behind the boulder. She looked up at him with the most fearsome, demonic red eyes he had ever seen. Her light purple hair should have made her seem less dangerous but it didn't.

"Who are you?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. She shifted and he saw that her hollow hole was in the same place as his own. He also noticed that the right side of her face was covered with part of a hollow mask. The bone went from her temple to down just below her jaw line. The teeth of her mask looked even sharper and more sinister than his own. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada in Aizen's army. You better watch it. I won't show mercy just because you're a woman," he sneered. She looked away and flung her arm out at him, releasing a cero that he barely dodged. "What the fuck?" he yelled.

"You're annoying me," she explained.

"You remind me of that scrawny little bastard Ulquiorra," he muttered. "You're coming with me. I'm taking you to Aizen." He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away harshly. The look in her eyes was more than unnerving to the blue-haired man.

"I'll go with you, but. Don't. Touch. Me. Again." She got up, completely unfazed by the fact that she was still naked. Grimmjow turned away before he started to drool in front of the well-endowed woman. (He was a man, after all.) He was slightly amazed that her somewhat tall (she was only a few inches shorter than him) lean figure could hold that much weight on her chest. She rivaled Halibel!

"Well, let's go," he replied.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered Las Noches, a couple of low level arrancar walked past.<p>

"Hey, you two!" Grimmjow called. They flinched at the Espada's loud voice.

"Yes?" they asked as they bowed. He jerked his thumb towards the woman beside him.

"Get her some clothes so I can take her to Aizen." They hurried off and then returned quickly, handing the woman the clothes. Grimmjow turned away as she dressed.

"So where is this Aizen person?" she asked. Grimmjow turned back and looked her over. She had on the standard pants all the arrancar wore. Her top was long sleeved but left her shoulders exposed and ended just above the hole in her abdomen. If she weren't so irritating, he would've though she looked hot.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>They entered the throne room and, as soon as they were directly in front of Aizen, Grimmjow bowed.<p>

"My, my. I thought I felt and unfamiliar presence," a silver-haired man said.

"I agree. I didn't realize it was a woman though," a blind man added. Grimmjow looked up at the man sitting on the throne between the other two.

"Gin, Kaname, I believe Grimmjow has brought us a gift," Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen, I found her the desert," Grimmjow explained.

"She seems quite powerful," Kaname noted.

"Indeed," Aizen agreed. "Is she, Grimmjow?" The Sixth Espada nodded.

"She fired a cero at me that would've taken my head off is I hadn't dodged." Aizen finally looked at the woman.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name," she replied. A thoughtful look crossed the evil leader's face.

"I feel a dark aura coming from you. From now on, you will be known as Kurono. 'Belonging to Dark' seems to fit," Aizen decided. "If you could've killed Grimmjow, you are surely powerful. Do you have a zanpakto?" She held her arm straight out in front of her and a wickedly curved blade appeared in her hand.

"Do you mean this?"

"Interesting. I hadn't planned on more than ten, but you seem like a valuable asset. You are now my Eleventh Espada." Aizen pointed at Kurono and she felt a burning in the middle of her back. Grimmjow watched as the number 11 appeared on her back. "Grimmjow, she is under your care. Train her." Grimmjow scowled.

"Wouldn't she fit better with someone like Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"You are the one who found her. She is your responsibility now. Teach her well." Aizen's tone left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir," he replied. He then turned to the newest Espada. "Come with me. I'll show you to your room.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it! There aren't any free rooms is this damn place!' <em>Grimmjow thought angrily. They had walked down hallway after hallway in a horrible and uncomfortable silence. They turned a corner and he realized they were near his room. They walked until found a door without a name. The door, to the Sexta's dismay, was the one across from his. He didn't want her there, but he was tired of looking for a room.

"Here you go. See ya," he told her and turned to go into his room. He stopped when he reached his door. "A couple of lower level arrancar will be by in a while to bring you clothes and that kind of stuff. From now on they'll be your Fracciones. They'll be under your command." With that, he walked into his room, leaving her alone. He flopped onto his bed, head pillowed on his arms.

_'What is that woman's problem?'_ he thought. He yawned as he twisted his pinkie in his ear. After flicking the gunk off his pinkie, he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurono entered her room and looked around. The room was white, just like the rest of Las Noches. There was a bed with a small table beside it, a large circular window with two large curtains, and two doors. She moved to one of the doors and opened it to find that it was an empty closet. The other door turned out to be a bathroom. As she walked towards the window, there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, two girls who looked about fourteen stood outside her room with bundles in their arms. They smiled up at her and then bowed.<p>

"Hello, Lady Kurono. We have been chosen by Lord Aizen to become your Fraccion. Please teach us all that you know!" they said together. They both had long, straight black hair and their partial masks started the corner of one eye, went under their eyes and across the bridge of their noses, and ended in the same place on the other side. One had dark purple eyes and the other had deep green eyes.

"I'm Lani," the one with purple eyes said.

"And I'm Lanai," the one with green eyes said. Kurono gave them a slight smile. She figured it would be wise to get along well with her new underlings.

"Nice to meet you," she replied. This caused both girls to blush. "But I have to learn how things work around here before I can teach you anything."

"Oh! That's right! We heard that Grimmjow-san will be training you," Lani said. Kurono's smile faded.

"Sadly, that's true," she replied.

"May we come in to put away your clothes?" Lanai asked, changing the subject. Kurono nodded and stepped out of their way. She took a seat on her bed as they put her clothes away. When they finished, they bowed and said goodnight. It didn't take long for Kurono to lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, woman! Wake up!" Grimmjow yelled as he pounded on Kurono's door. The door flew open and a pair of demonic red eyes glared at him.<p>

"I was already awake, you ass!" she growled as she shoved her way past him. He scowled at her.

"We have a meeting with the other Espada and Aizen. Follow me," he told her. He led her to a room with an oval shaped table. Aizen sat at the head of the table and there were seven others around it. Grimmjow took his seat and Aizen's gaze moved to Kurono.

"Welcome, Kurono. I apologize for Ulquiorra and Yammy being absent, but they are taking care of some very important business for me." He looked around at the others. "Everyone, this is Kurono, the 11th Espada." The others stared.

"Hello," she said as she bowed. Aizen then introduced them all and told her to take the seat across from Grimmjow. There was a thin man, Nnoitora, beside Grimmjow who wouldn't take his eyes off her chest and grinned lecherously. She frowned and pointed her index finger at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he was instantly behind her, grabbing her wrist. He leaned down and whispered angrily in her ear.

"If you fire that cero, I can almost guarantee that you'll be executed right here. Aizen won't put up with that shit." She yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" she growled back. They heard a laugh and looked up to see that Nnoitora's grin had gone from lecherous to evil.

"Well, don't you two look chummy already? Touching her and whispering in her ear, Grimmjow," he said as he laughed again.

"Fuck off, Cyclopes," they answered in unison.

"All of you, stop this nonsense," Aizen said. He didn't raise his voice, but the air got thicker and it was difficult to breathe. Grimmjow went back to his seat and the room fell silent. "Ulquiorra and Yammy are in the World of the Living determining if the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be a threat to us. Once they return, we will be able to put my plan into action." Aizen talked for a while longer and then dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Kurono had been ordered to train. The now stood in one of the training rooms, glaring at each other.<p>

"You'll need your zanpakto," he sneered. Her eyes narrowed as her curved blade appeared in her right hand. She didn't wait for him to prepare himself before she lunged at him, her sword almost catching his throat. He ducked and moved his leg in a sweeping kick, knocking her legs out from under her. She recovered quickly and swung her sword at him again. A loud 'clang' filled the as Grimmjow drew his sword and blocked her attack.

"I won't be defeated by a woman!" he growled. She kept on the offensive, pushing him backwards until is back hit the wall. He pushed her back just enough so that he was able to switch their positions, slamming her into the wall. She cried out in pain and he smirked. Both Espada were breathing heavily and Grimmjow's hand was around her throat. His insane grin plastered itself on his face as he moved his lips to her ear.

"You may be strong, woman, but don't fuck with me," he growled into her ear. She shoved him away and he slid across the floor. She charged at him again and he caught her wrist. "We're done for today." At that moment, Lani and Lanai ran into the training room.

"Lady Kurono!" Lani called. The two girls reached the two Espada.

"Are you finished with your training?" Lanai asked.

"We want to show you around! Lani explained. Kurono smiled, which shocked Grimmjow. It never occurred to him that she _could_ smile.

"We just finished," she told them. The young arrancars finally seemed to notice Grimmjow. They bowed.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt!" they apologized. Grimmjow waved it off.

"Like she said, we were done anyway." He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked out. Lani and Lanai swooned as they watched him leave.

"He's so gorgeous!" Lanai said to her sister. Lani nodded enthusiastically.

"So gorgeous!" she agreed. Kurono made a noise under her breath which brought the girls' attention back to her.

"Oh! Come with us, Lady Kurono!" they said as they took her hands.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and nothing was going on since Ulquiorra and Yammy hadn't returned. Kurono and Grimmjow trained every day. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were just training or if they were actually trying to kill each other. Their tempers clashed constantly.<p>

One day got particularly rough. Although Kurono had gotten faster and stronger, Grimmjow was still able to best her. He had thrust his sword at her multiple times and she'd manage to dodge them all, but not completely. There were cuts all over her body. Blood ran down her cheeks and arms. This caused her to go after Grimmjow with renewed vigor. She managed to knock his sword out of his hand and then made hers vanish, the sparring match breaking down to hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't long before he had her pinned to the floor. His hand held her arms down and his legs straddled her hips.

"I win," he smirked. She turned her head away from his piercing blue eye and the sweet smell of her blood wafted up to his highly-sensitive nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down, his tongue moving along the cut on her cheek. She gasped and her pulse quickened. His smirk widened and moved his lips to her ear, licking along the shell. This pulled a quiet moan out of her.

"Aaah!" she cried as he began sucking on her pulse point. Encouraged by her sounds, his mouth traveled lower to the curve of her breast. She arched into him as he placed open-mouthed kisses on the soft flesh. As she pressed her body to hi, she felt something that was definitely _not_ soft pressing into her abdomen. His hand moved up her torso and had just started to unzip her shirt when they heard twin gasps. They looked up to see Lani and Lanai, eyes wide, faces red, mouths covered in shock, and staring at the two Espada.

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-Hey, Everyone! I know it's been a while. Homework and getting ready for college have kind of gotten in the way of my writing. I've had this chapter written for a while but I haven't been able to type and post it. But now it's finally here! Read and Review! Please enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: There is some bad language in this chapter, but I think that's it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or any of its characters. Only my own. **

Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled. He stood up and was gone in an instant. He stormed through the hallway, angry that he was still turned on and even angrier that it was because of _that_ woman. He couldn't stand her! But _damn_ was she sexy. And confident, which made her dangerous. He stopped and threw his fist into the wall, cracking the stone and letting the pain clear his head. He was going to stay away from her. She already knew the ways of the arrancar so she could find someone else to train with. He sighed and headed to his room to take care of his "problem".

* * *

><p>Kurono sat on the floor of the training room, glaring at the door that Grimmjow had just exited through. How dare he touch her like that! And then he left! Now she was sitting on the floor, turned on, with her fraccion hovering around her and asking questions that she couldn't and didn't want to answer.<p>

"Are you and Grimmjow-san together? Are you in love? Is this why you spend so much time training together?" the girls asked excitedly. Kurono held up her hand and the girls fell silent.

"We aren't going to talk about this. If you'll excuse me, I have to go," she told them. She got up and walked out feeling her fraccions' eyes on her.

* * *

><p>"Open up, asshole!" Kurono yelled angrily, pounding on Grimmjow's door. She knew he was in there because she'd felt his riatsu spike for a couple of minutes and then drop down to normal. The door flew open and her eyes widened. His face was flushed, his eyes were slightly glazed, and he was breathing heavily as he scowled at her. He actually looked kind of hot but she shook the thought from her mind.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, clearly irritated that she was there. She glared at him.

"Is it your personal policy to turn women on and leave them? Do you know how embarrassing it was with Lani and Lanai right there?" she asked.

"Of course I know how embarrassing it was! And no, I don't normally do that! Did you really just want me to fuck on floor right in front of them? Because that's what would've happened!" he replied. She only glared at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room, closing the door and pinning her against it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice low. His lips were by her ear while one of his hands toyed with the waist of her pants.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked. His hand started to slip into her pants and then he was slapped across the face. He backed up and glared at her.

"That's not what I said! I was saying you shouldn't have done anything in the first place!" she yelled. She then threw open the door and stomped out.

"Damn it!" he growled, punching the wall next to the door.

* * *

><p>Kurono entered her room and let out an animalistic growl.<p>

"He's so infuriating! I can't stand him!" she said aloud. But then she remembered that he _had_ managed to arouse her. It proved that he definitely wasn't inexperienced. And that he was dangerous. There was no way he was going to touch her again. She was going to avoid him as much as she could so it would never be able to happen again.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Lani and Lanai were at her door to tell her that Aizen wanted to meet with all of the Espada. She sighed, not wanting to see Grimmjow, and headed to the throne room.<p>

When she arrived, she stood in the place that was designated for her with Lani and Lanai at her side. Across the room, Grimmjow sat, surrounded by his fraccion, glaring at her. She glared back until Aizen began to speak.

"Show me what you saw," he said to the raven-haired Espada in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," the Espada replied. He pulled out one of his eyes and crushed it. Everyone in the room closed their eyes and the scene played out before them. An orange-haired soul reaper was trying unsuccessfully to defeat Yammy. He had managed to cut off Yammy's arm though. A dark skinned woman and a man in a green and white striped hat showed up not much later. It ended and everyone opened their eyes.

"I see," Aizen said. Kurono looked over at Grimmjow and he looked pissed.

"You didn't kill him?" he asked angrily. Ulquiorra turned to him.

"He didn't stand a chance against us. I didn't see any reason to waste my time on trash," he answered.

"Trash? Look what he's done to Yammy. Clearly the kid is strong! You should've taken him out when you had the chance," Grimmjow growled.

"I have to agree with Grimmjow," Shawlong said. Aizen looked to Ulquiorra.

"Why _did_ you let him live, Ulquiorra?" their leader asked. "He may rise against us."

"I believe that I can use him in the future," Ulquiorra answered. Aizen dismissed them not long after that. Grimmjow stormed out, his group of fraccion not far behind.

"I'm going to the Human World. I _will_ kill that soul reaper," he growled.

"We'll go with you!" Di Roy exclaimed.

"You don't need to. I can handle it myself."

"I agree with Di Roy," Shawlong said. "You are our king. We will serve you till the end of our days." Grimmjow looked at his fraccion.

"Fine. Just remember, I get to kill him."

"Grimmjow!" The blue-haired man turned when he heard his name. Kurono and her fraccion stood in the hallway behind him. "I'm going, too." He scoffed.

"You'd only get in my way, woman," he replied. She scowled at him.

"No, I wouldn't. Plus you may need more people. I'm sure the other soul reapers know about us by now. They probably have reinforcements already there. One more Espada couldn't hurt," she reasoned. He frowned and let out an angry sigh.

"Whatever. We're leaving now." Kurono turned to Lani and Lanai.

"You two need to stay here. I'll be back soon," she told them.

"But Lady Kurono! We want to go, too!" they whined.

"No. Stay here."

"Okay…" they replied sadly. She left them and followed Grimmjow to the Human World.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the garganta and Kurono took a deep breath of the cool night air. She scowled.<p>

"I don't like the air here," she mumbled.

"Who cares? Let's find that kid," Grimmjow replied, his insane grin firmly in place. Kurono noticed several strong riatsu signals around the town. Five in particular were quite close to them and one of those was stronger than the other four, although two weren't much weaker.

"I think I found him," she informed the others. Grimmjow's grin widened.

"Good. Now I'm going to have some fun," he replied with an evil laugh.

"Let me go first!" Di Roy said. "I'll leave the orange-haired one alone." He took off and they waited. Soon, they saw a pillar of ice and Di Roy's riatsu disappeared.

"Di Roy's gone," Shawlong said, shocked. Kurono could feel that Grimmjow was getting pumped.

"Let's go kill this soul reaper!" Grimmjow laughed. His laugh sent chills down her spine, but his energy and bloodlust ignited her own. It excited her and she instantly followed him when he sonidoed the way that Di Roy had gone. The others followed, but stayed at a distance. When they reached the spot where Di Roy had been, they noticed threes women and two men. Four out of the five were soul reapers. One woman had reddish-orange hair, one had black, and the other's hair was teal. One man had red hair and tattoos on his face and the other had orange hair that Kurono instantly recognized.

"Finally found you!" Grimmjow called out. The group looked up and their eyes widened. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada."

"I am Kurono, the Undecimo (11th) Espada," Kurono added. Grimmjow glared at her but continued.

"Which of you is the strongest?" he asked.

"Ichigo! Get back!" the raven-haired woman yelled. Grimmjow smirked. He and Kurono moved at the same time, pulling their arms back, and then impaling the small woman through her stomach.

"You're not the strongest," Grimmjow and Kurono said together. They pulled back and Grimmjow turned to Kurono angrily.

"Rukia!" the group yelled. The Espada ignored them.

"Damn it! What the hell happened to 'not getting in my way'?" Kurono was staring at the blood that dripped down her hand. Her red eyes started to glow as she licked her lips.

"Damn it, woman! Snap out of it!" he growled. He shook her by the shoulders and the glow disappeared. She looked up at him like she'd been hypnotized.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo roared as he swung his sword at the Sexta. The blue-haired Espada blocked the blow with his wrist.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, kid," he said. He shoved the soul reaper back. "Show me that bankai." Ichigo glared. Kurono turned her attention to the others. The human girl was trying to heal the one they had called Rukia. The redheaded man was trembling in fury while the teal-haired woman spoke to him softly and held his hand. Kurono moved closer so that she could hear what was being said.

"Renji, Orihime is doing what she can. There are others like the one that Rukia got rid of. We have to fight." Renji nodded.

"Let's take these bastards out, Satomi," he answered. The woman, Satomi, smiled lovingly at him and he kissed her on the forehead. Kurono's brow furrowed. She didn't get why they were being so kind to each other. It was more than camaraderie that was for sure. She watched as they finally noticed her.

"You go ahead, Renji. I'll take care of her," the woman said. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked. She nodded. He left, heading after one of the others.

"You're going to be sorry," Kurono sneered.

"I think I can hold my own just fine," Satomi answered.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"I'm Satomi Hamasaki, 3rd seat of Squad 8 of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Kurono laughed cruelly.

"Not even a lieutenant rank? You must be joking. I don't know much about soul reapers, but I do know that there's no way that you'll defeat me." Satomi drew her sword. "You would need a bankai to even have a chance of _scratching _me."

"Crash upon the shore, Tadahiro!" Satomi yelled. Her blade became wavy and blue, watery riatsu surrounded the blade. "We will take you down and Aizen will not complete his plan!"

"So you say, little soul reaper. But _you_ haven't fought any of us," Kurono smirked. Satomi's eyes narrowed and she charged at the female Espada. Kurono stopped the blade with the palm of her hand. "Told you." She shoved Satomi back and manifested her sword. The two women clashed again and again. Kurono quickly gained the upper hand. Her eyes started to glow as more and more cuts appeared on Satomi's body.

"I will beat you!" Satomi yelled defiantly. The glow in Kurono's eyes intensified as she noticed the blood on her sword. She let out a maniacal laugh that rivaled even Grimmjow's.

"Think again! Die, soul reaper!" she roared. She was about to cut Satomi in half when a familiar and powerful riatsu suddenly appeared. Kurono and Satomi both turned and Satomi gasped.

"Captain Tosen…" she whispered. Kurono rolled her eyes and sonidoed to Grimmjow's side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked Tosen angrily.

"You have attacked the Human World, mobilized six arrancar without permission, five of which are now dead, and none of this was under orders. Lord Aizen is furious and your punishment, as well as Kurono's, will be decided once we return," the former captain replied. A garganta opened and Kurono and Grimmjow started to follow Tosen through it.

"Where are you going? Our fight isn't over, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled after them.

"You fool. That's the only reason you're still alive. Remember my name, kid, and pray that you never hear it again. Because it will be the last thing you hear," he told him. With that, he was gone along with Kurono and Tosen.

* * *

><p>"You are not punishing them, Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked. "At least let me execute them for you."<p>

"Do you have some kind of personal issue with us?" Grimmjow asked, laughing.

"I live to uphold justice. I cannot stand those who sow discord." At that moment, Tosen drew his sword and cut off Grimmjow's left arm, the limb disintegrating in seconds.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow roared. He started to go after Tosen when Aizen's voice stopped him.

"If you attack him, I'll have no reason to let you live." Realizing his situation, he stilled and glared up at Aizen. "Grimmjow, you have lost your rank as the Sexta Espada. But, you will be allowed to continue living. Kurono, I will only warn you once. Do not defy me if you wish to live."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," they replied. Grimmjow glared at Tosen once more and the stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>After leaving the throne room, Kurono sent Lani and Lanai after bandages and headed to Grimmjow's room. As she knocked on the door, her mind wandered back to the soul reapers she had seen earlier. The man was upset and the woman was gentle with him. She tried to calm him and it had made him feel better. She wondered if she should do that with Grimmjow. The door was yanked open and a pissed off, still bleeding Grimmjow stood in front of her.<p>

"What do you want?" he asked. Lani and Lanai showed up with the bandages, bowed, and left. Kurono looked up at him.

"I'm here to bandage your wound," she answered. He glared down at her.

"I don't want or need your pity," he spat. She felt herself getting angry. She remembered the soul reapers and took a deep breath.

"Please. I want to help." He stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let her in.

"Whatever."

"Thank you." She had him sit on his bed and she sat beside him, first cleaning the wound and then wrapping the bandages around it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Because I'm on your side. If I could kill that bastard Tosen, I would," she answered.

"Oh." She finished wrapping the wound and made sure it was tight.

"I'm sorry that Aizen punished you and not me."

"It doesn't matter. I was the one who was leading. Rank or not, I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, his hand clenching into a fist. She reached over and placed her hand over his. He looked into her eyes, confused. His brow furrowed and after a while, he turned away. She thought she saw his cheeks flush. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" He turned back to her she saw lust glinting in his eyes.

"Because it makes me want to take you right here and force you to submit to me," he replied, completely serious. Her hand moved up to caress his strong jaw. She kept her movements and words gentle.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked. His hand buried itself in her hair and pulled her toward him. Their lips met in a rough, heated kiss. He pulled away not long after.

"I won't do this now," he replied. "Not until I kill Kurosaki." Kurono stood up angrily.

"That's all you care about? Killing that kid?" she asked. She glared at him and left without giving him a chance to answer.

"Kurono, wait!" he called as he followed her. Her door slammed in his face, ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Author's Note**

**Warnings: Foul language, some mature content I guess but not really**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach. **_**Only my characters.**

Chapter 3

Kurono avoided Grimmjow for weeks after they'd kissed. But it was getting to the point where she missed having him around. His replacement, Luppi, was a prick. He may have looked like a cute kid, but Kurono had soon found out that that was not the case. He constantly leered at her and his eyes were always on her chest. She even thought about seeking out Grimmjow but her pride wouldn't let her.

One day, as she was walking through Hueco Mundo, she came across Luppi leaning against a wall, watching her as she walked. His eyes moved across her body.

"Hey," he called, pushing his body off the wall.

"What do you want, Luppi?" she asked coldly.

"Aw, don't be like that, Kuro," he said with a grin. "I just want to talk."

"Don't call me that," she said as she glared at him. "There's no reason for me to talk to you." His lecherous grin widened. He sauntered up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why don't we go to my room to talk?" She shoved him off of her.

"Back off, Shrimp." His grin quickly changed to a scowl. He grabbed her hair and yanked her down to his level.

"You better watch it, bitch. Don't forget our difference in rank," he sneered. He forced his lips onto hers. She gagged as his tentacle-like tongue shoved its way into her mouth. It was at that moment that Grimmjow entered the hallway. He saw Kurono struggling to get away and the smug look on Luppi's face. In an instant, Grimmjow had thrown Luppi into the wall and shoved Kurono behind him, shielding her with his body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you little shit?" he growled.

"Mind your own business!" Luppi yelled back at him.

"She is my business!"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this," Luppi scoffed. He glared at them one more time and walked off. When he was out of sight, Grimmjow turned to Kurono. She refused to look at him as her cheeks burned in embarrassment and angry tears filled her eyes. Out of all the people who could've caught her like that, it had to be him. She didn't want him to see her being weak. Grimmjow couldn't control himself when he pulled her to him and smashed his lips onto hers. His tongue pressed against her lips and she willingly parted them. He explored her cavern as she taste drove him crazy. Kurono felt her body going limp when someone cleared their throat. She shoved Grimmjow away and they both looked at the person who had interrupted them. Start and Nnoitora stared back.

"I knew it," Nnoitora said he grinned evilly.

"I would recommend not making out in the hallway. If it had been anyone else, you two might have had some trouble," Stark informed them. Kurono's cheeks burned more. Without a word, she turned on her heel and hurried down the hallway.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow growled and jogged after her.

* * *

><p>Kurono was so pissed! It was just not her day! First, she had to be saved by Grimmjow. Then, he kissed her again. Having Stark and Nnoitora catch them only made it worse. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Her head fell into her hands as she wished that Grimmjow had just left her alone in the desert.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurono! Damn it! Open up!" Grimmjow yelled as he pounded on Kurono's door. Even though there was no sound from the room, he knew she could hear him. He pounded on the door even harder. Still nothing. "Fine! Next time Luppi comes around, don't expect me to save me you, stupid woman!" The door flew open and a very pissed off, dangerous-looking Kurono glared at him, her eyes glowing demonically.<p>

"I never asked you to save me," she growled back at him. He got in her face.

"So you liked that little creep shoving his tongue down your throat?" he asked harshly.

"I didn't say that! All I said was I didn't ask you to save me. I could've taken care of him," she replied.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I-I…Because…"

"Enough said." He turned and, as he was going into his room, he heard her whisper.

"I just didn't want to admit my weakness…"

* * *

><p>She knew he hadn't heard what she'd said, but she had needed to say it. She was feeling a painful sensation in her chest that she didn't understand. She wasn't supposed to have a heart, but she could've sworn that her heart was hurting.<p>

"How could I let this happen? How could I let him make me feel like this?" she asked quietly. Somehow, Grimmjow had made himself an important part of her life.

The former Sexta paced around his room angrily as jealousy burned within him.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I care so damn much?" he asked himself. He ran his fingers through his blue hair. "There's got to be something wrong with me. Just when did she become so damn important?"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Grimmjow was sent back to the Human World along with Luppi and some others. Much to Kurono's dismay, Grimmjow's absence caused her to be stuck in a horrible state of boredom. She decided to take Lani and Lanai to train with Harribel's fraccion.<p>

The three Arrancar arrived at Harribel's training room to find the Fraccion training while their master looked on. Kurono used the word training loosely as it seemed Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose were doing more arguing than actual training. She sent the girls to the three older Fraccion while she joined Harribel where she was leaning against the wall. Harrible said nothing but her brow furrowed as she sniffed the air.

"How is it that you smell like Grimmjow? I thought you were trying to avoid him again," she asked. Kurono's eyes widened in surprise.

"I smell like him?" Kurono questioned back. There was a soft laugh from Harribel.

"What made you come here? It's not very often that you and your Fraccion join us." Kurono had become good friends with Harribel but both women were both so closed off that they didn't visit each other often. So it was surprising that shed showed up.

"In all honesty, I'm bored. I'm so used to training with Grimmjow or arguing with him. But since he's not here, I don't have anything to do," she admitted. Harribel shook her head.

"When are you two going to realize that you need each other?" At that moment, there was an explosion and the two Espada looked up. Lani and Lanai were standing together while the other three looked at them from the ground.

"We did it!" the sisters cried out.

"Looks like your Fraccion have gotten stronger," Harribel noted. Kurono looked at the girls. They were pretty beat up, but they were jumping up and down excitedly. Apache jumped up and glared at the girls.

"When the hell did you learn that?" she yelled. They cowered away from her.

"Apache, knock it off," Harribel called out. Suddenly, another Arrancar entered the room.

"Lord Aizen requires all the Espada to meet in the throne room immediately."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood in the center of the room with the auburn-haired human girl that Kurono had seen when she'd fought the teal-haired soul reaper.<p>

"Orihime, I want you to demonstrate your power by restoring Grimmjow's arm," Aizen told the girl.

"Lord Aizen, General Tosen completely disintegrated the limb. There is no way this girl can bring it back!" Luppi yelled, anger seeping into his voice.

"Silence. Go ahead, Orihime." The girl nodded shakily and an orange force field surrounded the area where Grimmjow's arm used to be. There was a collective grasp as his arm slowly started reform. Kurono couldn't help but feel happiness well up inside of her. Once his arm was completely back, he flexed it and wiggled his fingers. His trademark insane grin spread across his face.

"Hey, woman," he said. Kurono started to step forward but then she realized that he was talking to the human. "Fix my tattoo as well." She did as he said and soon the scarred flesh turned back into a gothic six. As soon as she finished, he sonidoed over to Luppi, impaling the smaller Arrancar with his newly reformed arm. "There's no way you could be the true Sexta," he growled as Luppi coughed up blood. He shook Luppi's now limp body off his arm. He could feel eyes on him from across the room. He turned back to see red eyes looking back into his, full of jealousy. He smirked as he thought about how sexy she looked when she was jealous. He winked at her and laughed when her eyes widened. He turned back around and, just out of pure spite, incinerated Luppi's body. He spit on the ashes and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was about halfway down the hallway when he heard footsteps and felt a familiar riatsu hurrying after him. He stopped and turned around. She said nothing as she grabbed his left arm. She squeezed his forearm and turned it over to examine it. She let his arm drop and pulled his jacket off his left shoulder. Her fingers fluttered over the place where his arm had once been severed.<p>

"It's real, Kurono," he said with a chuckle. She looked up at him and something in her eyes looked strange.

"I'm glad," she replied quietly. He frowned.

"What's up with you?" he asked. She blinked a couple times then scowled.

"It's nothing," she replied. She tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't lie."

"I mean it, Grimmjow. It's nothing." He was getting really tired of her acting like that.

"Whatever. I'm getting sick of this." He turned sharply and walked away, leaving the younger Arrancar in the hallway alone.

* * *

><p>Kurono sighed as she wandered the hallways the next day. She suddenly heard someone cry out. It had sounded like the human girl. She got close to a doorway and heard other voices along with the human's. She stepped into the room to see Loly and Menoly beating up on the girl.<p>

"You two!" she yelled, her voice making then cringe. "What do you think you're doing?" They tried to explain but stumbled over their words. "If you're going to beat up on someone, why don't you do it to someone who can take it?"

"Huh?" the other Arrancars asked.

"I will take the girl's place."

"Sweet! We get to beat the shit out of an Espada without any consequences!" Menoly said, cracking her knuckles.

"Why are you helping me?" Orihime asked. Kurono looked at her disdainfully.

"I'm not doing it for you. This is payment for healing Grimmjow's arm. That's all," Kurono answered. Menoly landed a solid punch to Kurono's stomach and the Espada doubled over. Loly kicked her hard in the jaw and the taste of blood flooded her mouth.

"This is awesome!" Menoly cheered as she landed a kick to Kurono's chest. Kurono felt her anger rising quickly but she shoved it back down as they continued to abuse her.

_'This is for Grimmjow,'_ she reminded herself. Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed through the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow roared. Kurono heard Loly and Menoly gulp. She looked up from where she lay on the floor.

"Kurono stopped them from hurting me and told them that they could hurt her. She said it was payment for restoring your arm," Orihime answered. Grimmjow growled angrily as he turned to Loly and Menoly.

"You little bitches," he sneered. He sonidoed to Menoly and tore off one of her legs. She fell to the ground, screaming, and Loly ran to her. Soon, they were both gone and Grimmjow was kneeling next to Kurono.

"Why are you here?" Kurono asked him.

"I was looking for you because you missed a meeting. And your Fraccion couldn't find you," he replied. "You should have done this, stupid woman." He looked to Orihime. "Heal her," he commanded.

"I don't need her help," Kurono spat venomously.

"Shut up and take it!" he growled back. The three sat in silence as Orihime healed her.

"All finished," the auburn-haired girl said a short time later. Grimmjow looked down at Kurono.

"At the meeting, Aizen told us that we're being invaded by Kurosaki and a couple of his friends. Sadly, I'm not going to be the first one to get to him." He looked over at Orihime. "When he gets here, heal him so our battle will be fair." She nodded and Grimmjow stood, pulling Kurono up with him. He pulled her after him as he headed to his room.

"Let go of me!" she said angrily. She tried to free her wrist, but his grip only tightened. They reached his room and he yanked her inside. "What do you want?" He quickly pinned her against the door.

"You're going to shut up and fucking listen," he practically snarled. She glared at him, but said nothing. "You didn't need to do that. It's disgraceful for an Espada to be injured by an unranked Arrancar."

"I did it so you wouldn't owe that stupid girl anything," she said quietly. His eyes narrowed.

"You say that kind of shit yet you act like you hate me! You give me that 'look', and then you're glaring at me. We kiss and then you avoid me for weeks. I don't know what the fuck is going on in your head, but it's pissing me off." He backed away and turned his back to her. "I feel all fucked up whenever I'm around you. And every time I think that you're feeling just as fucked up, your attitude does a complete 180. I'm getting tired of this. Either you want me around or you don't. Which is it?" he asked, facing her again.

Kurono only looked back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Author's Note**

**Warning: Mature content. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach**_** or any of its characters. Only my own.**

Chapter 4

Kurono only looked back at him. He glared at her.

"Fine, then. Get out," he answered, his voice sounding strained. He turned away again and suddenly felt her against him. Her hands gripped the back of his jacket and her forehead rested between his shoulder blades.

"I'm really bad at this," she told him. "I've always been alone so I didn't know how to let someone in. But somehow, you forced your way in. I'm sorry for avoiding you, but the time with Luppi had a good reason. I didn't want to seem weak in front of you. I was embarrassed. You deserve someone who is strong and can stand by your side as an equal." She released his jacket and started to turn away when he grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else at my side," he replied. He captured her lips in a hot, rough kiss. His hands slid to her his as hers were pressed to his muscular chest. He tightened his grip as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands up to the back of his neck and into his hair. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You really are a king. I'm sure Shawlong and the others were happy to die serving you. I'd be happy to die for you, too," she said with a soft smile.

"I won't let that happen. Every king needs his queen, right?" he replied, his sword-callused hand caressing her cheek. "If you die, then so do I." She let out a sudden little laugh. Grimmjow frowned. "What are you laughing about, woman?" She smiled up at him.

"I've never seen you like this I'm used to the rough and tough look-at-me-wrong-and-I'll-kill-you Grimmjow," she answered. A wild grin spread across his face.

"'Rough and tough', huh?" She swallowed hard at the lust and love she saw glinting in his eyes. He scooped her up and then tossed her onto his bed. He was instantly above her, his lips ravaging her throat as he pinned her down. She let out a breathy moan as he bit down on her shoulder. He moved so that he could hold both her wrists in one hand. Once freed, he slid his hand over her clothed breast and down to her stomach, fluttering around the edges of her hollow hole. This caused her to moan and squirm. They both abruptly stilled when they felt a familiar riatsu.

"Ichigo's here," Kurono stated. She could see Grimmjow's internal struggled play across his face. "Let's go." He stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"I said let's go. You want to kill him, right? Let's get this done and over with so I can have you all to myself," she told him. He grinned and climbed off of her.

"Let's do this," he replied, pulling her up off the bed and out the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"You're nothing more than a soul reaper fighting a hollow!" Grimmjow yelled to Ichigo. Kurono watched as Grimmjow clashed with the young soul reaper.<p>

"Ichigoooo," a small Arrancar cried. The human girl stood not far away with the small Arrancar that Ichigo had called Nel. Orihime was trying to calm Nel down and their noise was annoying Kurono.

"Silence! I'm trying to watch Grimmjow fight," she snapped at them. They were instantly silent but only for a moment.

"Who is she? Why isn't she attacking us?" Nel asked. Orihime looked over at Kurono.

"She's the 11th Espada. She saved me earlier from two other Arrancar. I think she and Grimmjow are in love," Orihime whispered. Kurono glared at them.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" she snapped again.

"She's scary…" Nel said quietly. Kurono then noticed that it had gotten eerily quiet between Ichigo and Grimmjow. She looked up and gasped. Ichigo was slowly lowering Grimmjow to the sand. Once he was safely on the ground, Ichigo turned and walked towards Orihime and Nel. Kurono was about to rush to Grimmjow's side when he shakily stood up.

"Ichigo! Our battle isn't ov-" Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence as he was attacked by a large crescent-shaped blade.

"Grimmjow!" Kurono yelled. She sonidoed to him and caught his body as he fell. His blood quickly soaked her pants as she held him. She staunched the blood as much as she could. When it finally slowed down, she turned her blazing red eyes on Grimmjow's assailant. Nnoitora grinned back at her.

"I always knew he was weak."

"Bastard…" Grimmjow said. Nnoitora's expression changed to one of surprise.

"You're still alive? Looks like one more attack could do it," he replied as he readied his sword again.

"Think again," Ichigo said as he stepped in front of Kurono and Grimmjow, blocking the attack.

"Thank you," Kurono said to Ichigo. He only nodded. She then turned to Orihime. "Please heal him so that we can get away from here," she pleaded. The auburn-haired girl couldn't say no. She quickly healed Grimmjow's wound.

"There you go. That should be good," Orihime told her. Kurono nodded.

"Thank you for saving him," Kurono said with tears in her eyes. Orihime nodded as the purple-haired Espada pulled Grimmjow's arm over her shoulder and sonidoed away into the desert.

* * *

><p>Grunting, Grimmjow tried to sit up as he awoke, but couldn't because of the slight weight on his chest. He looked down to find that the weight was Kurono, sleeping soundly. He sighed as he pillowed his head on his arms, wondering when he'd gone soft enough to not want to wake her. He'd been staring at the night sky for a while when he felt Kurono snuggle her face into his chest.<p>

"My mate," she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled softly as he reached down to run his fingers through her hair.

"My mate," he said back.

* * *

><p>Kurono woke up on Grimmjow's back as he walked through the desert. She placed a kiss on the back of his neck, causing him to jump.<p>

"You can put me down now," she told him. He did and gave her a slight glare.

"You should know better than to startle me like that," he scolded. She sidled up to him and pressed in close, their noses almost touching.

"You should know better than to let me startle you like that," she replied coyly. "Where are we headed anyway?" She backed away, knowing that if she stayed that close for long that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"There's a cave out here somewhere that's full of supplies. Gin set it up in case the Arrancar ever turned on Aizen. We shouldn't be too far from it because we're seeing these," he told her, pointing at the rock formations in front of them. She gave him a worried look.

"But doesn't that mean they could find us easily?"

"We'll only stay a couple of days at the most. We'll grab some supplies and move on. It's better than being completely exposed out here."

"Okay. I trust you," she said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>A fire was burning and the two (now former) Espada sat in a comfortable silence.<p>

"I wouldn't have run," Grimmjow said. Kurono pulled her knees up to her chest and tugged her cloak tighter around herself as she frowned.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like watching Ichigo or Nnoitora kill you," she answered coldly. She glanced at him as he sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but that might have happened. I hope Ichigo tore that bastard to shreds," he growled. She huffed in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Grimmjow," she said as she laid down with her back to him, not waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before she felt a hard body pressed against her back.

"You're sure you want to sleep now?" he asked huskily. Hot lips caressed her neck and shoulder. One of his hands traveled over her abdomen and roughly gripped her hip. She tried to stifle a moan as his other hand moved to her breasts.

"I guess I don't _have_ to sleep now," she replied. She rolled over to face him and he caught her lips in a rough kiss. He rolled her onto her back and slid off his jacket, using it to tie her wrists together.

"Time to make you submit," he whispered into her ear. Her body began to tremble as he latched his lips to her collarbone. She arched her body as he bit down, marking her. "Mine!" He growled, proving that he had claimed her. He untied her for a moment only to get her shirt off and toss it away. She was reaching for him when he bound her wrists again.

"Grimm," she groaned, her voice full of want. His sadistic grin made its way to his face.

"Not yet," he laughed. Their lips met as he grabbed her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, trying to get more contact with Grimmjow's body. He smirked as his lips moved away from hers and down her body. She trembled more as he slid off her hakama. He massaged her inner thighs and placed a kiss on each one, staying away from her core. He backed away to look at her. She lay on the cave floor, her bound wrists above her head, a light blush across her cheeks from his stare, her chest heaving, and her whole body trembling.

"Grimmjow…take me…I submit," she said breathily. He groaned as these words went straight to his groin. He untied her wrists as he kicked off his hakama. He smashed their lips together and entered her in one swift movement. They both moaned as Grimmjow stilled for a moment. He then set a quick, rough pace. Kurono's nails raked down his back as she cried out with every thrust. She clung to him and started to thrust back against him. Their moans echoed off the cave walls. Kurono pressed her lips to Grimmjow's ear. "I love you, Grimmjow." He thrust hard one more time and they climaxed together, Grimmjow biting down on her neck and Kurono crying out his name. They stayed together like that for a few minutes as they caught their breath. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were full of emotion.

"I'm not good at this, but-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's fine. I understand," she said with a soft smile.

"Good," he said then caught her lips in a deep kiss.

That kick-started round two.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was once again lying on his back with Kurono asleep with her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders possessively. He knew that he may have trouble expressing it, but he was in love with her. He pulled her body against his as he pulled the cloak that they were using as a blanket tighter around their naked bodies. After seeing her naked on the day he found her, he had never imagined that he would see her that way again. Especially if it was after they had made love. Normally, he would have thought of it as just sex, but with Kurono it was different. It meant more. He sighed, wondering again when he'd gone so soft.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurono placed feather light kisses along Grimmjow's strong jaw as he slept. Even though he always looked good, she particularly liked how relaxed he looked when he was sleeping. She gently ran her fingers over his scalp and he let out a noise that sounded like a purr. She tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it and he opened his eyes.<p>

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a cat-like yawn.

"You purred," she answered as her laugh died down to a giggle. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"I did this," she said, moving her fingers over his scalp again, "and you purred." She kept doing it and he unintentionally made the purring sound again.

"Damn it," he mumbled. She pulled her hand away.

"I'll stop." He caught her wrist and yanked her into a kiss.

"Only do it when we're alone."

"Aren't we always going to be alone?" He sat in thought for a moment.

"I owe Ichigo for stopping Nnoitora. And I'm starting to realize that Aizen is insane. I want to go back and fight," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "Then, I'm going with you." He smiled.

"Just don't die."

* * *

><p>Kurono and Grimmjow stood on top of a sand dune at the edge of Las Noches. The hoods of their cloaks hit their faces as they looked down at the battle taking place. Kurono noticed the red-haired soul reaper was there.<p>

"When should we join in?" she asked.

"When they need us," he replied. There were two soul reapers and two humans fighting off and army of lower level Arrancar. She looked around for the teal-haired soul reaper, figuring that the soul reaper woman wouldn't be far from her man. She was nowhere to be seen. They watched as the seemingly never ending flood of Arrancars wore down the soul reapers and humans. The Quincy boy looked like he was about to pass collapse. She could feel the excitement for battle building inside her. Next to her, she could feel Grimmjow's riatsu humming in anticipation.

"Now?" she asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Now!" he replied and they both sonidoed into the fray. They started throwing punches and kicks, laughing together manically as they felt their opponents' bones breaking. The army kept surging forward and Kurono manifested her sword as Grimmjow drew his. They fought back to back, cutting down their enemies with amazing speed. She felt her inner beast awakening. She knew she should keep it hidden. Grimmjow would be disgusted if he saw, but she couldn't help it as the blood splattered across her face. It started with the feeling of fangs lengthening until she could no longer close her mouth. Then, her nails grew into claws as her body also grew. Grimmjow was now only up to her waist. Her hair and eyes turned white as her skin turned bright red. Large, black bat wings, accented with red, sprouted from her back. A demonic roar ripped from her throat. Grimmjow and the others stepped back as she took out the entire army in moments. Blood soaked the sand as she tore the bodies apart. When the last one was dead, she stilled. Her body shrank and returned to normal. Grimmjow moved towards her as she sank to her knees and dropped her head into her blood covered hands. Her clothes were now rags that barely covered her body. Grimmjow knelt next to her and she refused to look at him.

"I tried to keep it hidden. I didn't want you to see what I really was," she told him.

"Kurono…"

"I know! Even among beasts like hollows, I'm a monster," she said, choking on a sob. "The reason I was alone when you found me is because I devoured my comrades. Every last one of them trusted me and I killed them all. Devoured them to become more powerful. Aizen should've killed me when he had the chance."

"Look at me." She didn't move. "Damn it, Kurono, I said look at me!" He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her hard. She was stunned for a moment, but then easily relaxed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When they pulled apart, she looked up at him worriedly.

"I don't disgust you?" she asked.

"No. There isn't any way that you could. You were fighting to defend yourself. And I know how you feel about devouring your comrades. I ate hollow after hollow so that I could become a Vasto Lorde. I even took a bite out of Di Roy's head shortly after meeting him and the others. There is no way I could hate the woman I love for something that's a part of her," he answered. The others walked up to them.

"What the hell was that?" the red-haired soul reaper asked. Kurono tried to glare at him, but she didn't have the energy and slumped against Grimmjow.

"That was what the other Arrancar call Resureccion. Although mine is clearly different and more volatile," she answered. She looked back to Grimmjow. "Did you say you love me?" He scowled and looked away but she caught the blush on his face.

"Yeah. So what?" She pressed her face to his chest.

"Love you, too."

"Why did you help us?" the raven-haired soul reaper asked, her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

"I'm amazed to see you're alive. We came back because Ichigo helped us. And we now know that Aizen is crazy," Grimmjow answered. She looked at them skeptically, but held out her hand.

"I'm Rukia." She motioned to each of the guys in turn. "This is Renji, Chad, and Uryu." Grimmjow only stared at the outstretched hand. After a few awkward minutes, she dropped her hand to her side.

"Do either of you need to be healed?" Renji asked.

"No. I'm just really tired and Grimmjow is too strong to be hurt by those weaklings," Kurono answered.

"Well, if you're willing to, we'd like you to come with us. So we can show that you aren't with Aizen anymore," Rukia told them. Grimmjow looked at Kurono.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are," she said in an exhausted voice. Grimmjow turned back to the soul reapers.

"Okay, we'll go with you," he answered, picking Kurono up bridal-style.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow held Kurono tighter as he stepped out of the garganta. He frowned as he looked around.<p>

"What is this place?" he asked.

"My underground training room," a blonde man in a green and white striped had answered. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. I've been told that you are no longer siding with Aizen."

"That's right. We don't want to have anything to do with that nutcase," the blue-haired man answered.

"Good. Follow me upstairs. I have some gigai for you so that humans can see you." Urahara turned and headed towards a ladder. Grimmjow gently placed Kurono on her feet, keeping his arm around her waist.

"Can you walk?" Grimmjow asked as she clung to him.

"I don't know. This is why I don't use that form very often. I just…couldn't control it," she said, looking down. She was suddenly hoisted on to Grimmjow's back.

"I already told you that it doesn't matter to me. It's a part of you." She smiled and buried her face in the side of his neck as he climbed up the ladder.

"Thank you." She felt his neck heat up as he blushed.

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything," he replied. She laughed.

"It's a bigger deal than you know." Grimmjow climbed through the door above them into a house.

"This way," Kisuke said. He led them to a room where two bodies lay on the floor. One looked like Grimmjow and one looked like Kurono but neither one had the mask or the hollow hole. "These are your gigai. When you step into them, humans without riatsu will be able to see you and they'll think you're human as well. There are clothes in the closet for you. We've also set up an apartment for the two of you. Meet us in the kitchen once you've gotten into your gigai." Grimmjow sighed as Kisuke left.

"This is going to be a lot different than what we're used to," he said. Kurono nodded.

"But somehow we'll do this and help the soul reapers take down Aizen," she replied.

"Damn right," he said with a grin.


End file.
